


smoke

by xlilith



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba is Alibaba, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hakuryuu is the cool friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Judal is kinda an asshole, Kougyoku is a sweetheart, Kouha is Kouha, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, This is a au I started awhile ago, everything is awkward, im sorry, pretty shit but i try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilith/pseuds/xlilith
Summary: ' we inhalethe verything thatkills us,just sowe can feelmore alive'|judal x fem!reader| high school auslight hakuryuu x reader|kouha x reader[mature content warning]





	1. beginnings

.

[Name] tugged at the fabric of her outfit. The black and red plaid skirt didn't do any justice of not showing off her legs. It was long enough to cover her behind, but not long enough to reach the top oh her knees.

She was never comfortable showing off much skin, and tried to cover up as much as she could. Ever since puberty hit her like a truck back in eighth grade, boys didn't fail to notice her developing figure. She dressed as modestly as she could, even if it meant being 'out of style'.

But her sister  _insisted_  she wear it on the first day back at school as a Third Year. Karimah, a Second Year in college, had dragged the poor [Name] to an endless amount of stores the day before. After she had disposed of everything in her wardrobe.

"Now's a time to reinvent yourself, " Karimah said as she drove to the High School, [Name] looking out the window while constantly tugging at the short skirt. "Boys aren't gonna look your way if you never leave your cocoon, butterfly."

Her cheeks turned pink at the statement. "W-what if I don't want boys to look at me? I'm not into that kind of stuff like you are, nee-san."

"Ah, so your into girls?"

[Name]'s cheeks reddened. "W-what? O-of course not, I-I just-"

Karimah laughed as she turned the street that led to the school. "I'm just playing with ya, [Name]. You see back in my day, I had all the boys chasing after me. I can't even remember most of their names!"

"I can recall one...or two..." She mumbled as her sister pulled up in the front of the school building.

"I'm just saying [Name], make some friends! Don't let that pretty face go to waste!" [Name] didn't want to spend another moment of hearing her sister's gushing, she could go on and on and never realize she was basically talking to herself. As soon the car came to a stop, [Name] nearly tripped as she scrambled to get out the car. She gave a half-hearted goodbye as she gathered her books and swung her bag over her shoulder.

She walked up the steps to enormous building of Alma Toran High. Nothing has changed much since the last few months. Maybe the paint was different?  
  


'This building just gets bigger and bigger' [Name] thought to herself as she entered the building. She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

 _'Locker A025'_ She walked down the hallway, which was full of students bustling about, laughing and catching up after summer break.

Her [e/c] eyes skimmed passed the numbers on the blue lockers, hoping to find it before the first bell rung.

 _'A007, A0013, A0017...Aha! A025....'_ She reached the locker before entering the combination. She placed her books inside, save for her World History book since that was her first class. The high-pitched sound of the bell echoed loudly throughout the halls, sending waves of students rushing to find their first classes of the day.

Students bumped passed her as she dug through her bag to find her schedule. Absentmindedly she walked, irritation building inside as she searched.

 _'Crap...don't tell me I left it on my desk...'_ She thought as she moved various items around in her back for the folded piece of paper.

Because of her distraction, [Name] failed to notice the figure rushing toward her. The breath was slammed out of her lungs as she collided with the incoming force, sending her tumbling to the ground and papers flying everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The voice of the person she ran into sounded flustered and sincere, and despite being irritated, [Name] couldn't bring herself to blame the person.

"N-No, it's my fault." [Name] said as she moved to help the person collect the mess of papers. She looked up to get a good look at the person-a young girl who looked about her age. The girl had long dark pink hair that was styled up and held with a Chinese-styled hair pin. She looked up at her and [Name] saw that her eyes matched her hair color. She was very pretty.

[Name] gathered up the last of the papers and handed them to her. She smiled and accepted them gratefully, placing them in her binder.

"Sorry again," She said with flushed cheeks. "My name is Kougyoku."

[Name] smiled. "I-I'm [Name]."

"Were you lost too? This school just keeps changing and changing, it's getting hard to keep up." She giggled. "Who's your first class?"

[Name] sighed, fumbling with her bag. "I was actually trying to figure that out. I know that the teacher is Mr. Sai but I-"

"Oh! I think I have him too!" Kougyoku opened her binder and pulled out a white sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned the paper before bringing the paper up to where [Name] could see. "He's in room A170. We can walk together, and then if you want after class we can go and get you another schedule."

"I'd like that, thank you." [Name] smiled shyly.

_'Off to a good start already'_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first three classes went by in a flash. [Name] discovered that she and Kougyoku shared a lot of the same classes, with the exception of the third and sixth classes.

The bell rung, ending third period and starting first lunch. Students swarmed out of the classes, most heading out to lunch or to their next class.

[Name] rounded the corner and saw Kougyoku waiting by the door, like she said she would. Her eyes were trained on the phone she had in her hand, her fingers moving, as if she were texting someone.

"Hey." [Name] said, catching the red-head's attention. Her head snapped up as magenta eyes met [e/c] eyes as she smiled.

"Oh, there you are." She said as she slipped her phone in her pocket. "We can go now, I was just talking to my dumb-"

"Kougyokuuuuuu!" A male's voice whined out, disrupting the conversation. The two females turned to see a...girl? No, it was a boy [Name] decided, as the figure approached them. He looked a lot like Kougyoku as well, but his hair had a more pinkish tent to it. He wore a brown collared shirt suspenders and a strange-looking pair of matching brown shorts.

Said boy walked over to the pair before throwing his arms around Kougyoku, causing the girl to flush. It was a rather adorable look.

"I'm bored, and the food here is lame," He whined tugging at her arm. "Come get lunch with me!"

"K-Kouha-nii, I'm-"

"Eh?" It was then the boy turned his attention to [Name] who stood their blinking owlishly at the siblings. "Who's this, 'yoku? She's cute." He gave [Name] a sly smile, causing her cheeks to flush a bright pink.

Kougyoku managed to wrestle herself out of her brother's grip before smiling awkwardly towards [Name]. "Kouha, this is my friend [Name], [Name] this is my twin brother Kouha."

Kouha raised an eyebrow, tilting his head cutely to the side. A mischievous glint shined in his eyes as he smiled. "Oooohh, so you've went and finally made a friend, huh? It's about time! I thought you were gonna be an introvert forever!"

"K-Kouha!"

The second bell rung, which meant students with Lunch B would be in their fourth period by now. The halls were emptying and while Kouha and Kougyoku bickered, [Name] could feel her stomach grumbling.

"We should go now, before it gets to crowded." Kouha said, moving to grasp your arm. [Name] shuddered at how touchy he was being, despite the fact that she had just met less than five minuets ago. But his bright eyes shined as he smiled at [Name], and the nervousness went away.

"You should join us, [Name]. I'm sure you'll enjoy what we usually get, unless you like something trashy like McDonald's."

"McDonald's is not trashy!" Kougyoku cut in.

Rolling his eyes, Kouha tugged on [Name]'s arm. "Yes, they are. Remember when Mei found a tooth in his fries that one time?"

The three made their way out the front doors of the school, towards the parking lot as the twins bickered about the quality of McDonald's chicken nuggets. Despite Kouha's constant teasing and Kougyoku's defensive attitude, [Name] could tell that the two were close.

And so far, this school year seemed to start off quite nicely.

Or so she had hoped.

....

....

....

....

....

....

....


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

The cafe was bristling with life, young teens and adults alike enjoying their free time. {Name] trailed behind the Ren twins as they made their way through the cafe. The line was quite long, but surprisingly it was moving quite quickly.

The three stood in the line, and Kouha being Kouha, decided to make idle chit chat. They were about five people away from ordering when the pink haired teen turned to [Name].

"So [Name], how long have you lived here?"

[Name] rolled her eyes back in thought. "For about 4 years."

"Really? How come I've never seen you around before?"

[Name] smiled softly. "I just don't make it a thing to be noticed." She said.

Kouha leaned in closer, his hand under his chin as he observed her with squinted, calculating eyes. "Ya know...you look like someone familiar...do you have a sister?"

[Name] blinked. "Yeah, she's in college. Her name is Karimah. I also have-" She was interrupted when Kouha's eyes brightened as he snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"I knew you looked familiar! I never knew Kari-chan had a younger sister." Kouha said.

The fact that Kouha knew who her sister was didn't really surprise [Name]; her sister was quite popular. But at the same time, how did he know her?

"How do you know my sister?" [Name] asked.

"She's Kouen-nii's friend. She used to be his project partner for history back in high school. And she's good friends with our cousins too." Kouha explained.

That made sense. [Name] did remember her sister mentioning a man named Kouen quite a few times, but she doesn't remember if she's ever met him face to face. She was more familiar with her other friends.

"Ughhhh these people are taking forever!" Kouha whined as he watched the only cashier scribble down orders from a group of four teenagers.

"You're the one who wanted to come here," Kougyoku sighed as she crossed her arms, giving her twin a blank stare. "I suggested McDonald's but  _yo_ u didn't want to."

"Because McDonald's is trash."

[Name] checked her phone to look at the time as the two siblings bickered; She noticed a text message that she had received a few minutes ago, she hadn't noticed since her phone was on mute.

_Aaliyah_ _:_ _Can_ _we_ _come_ _and_ _stay_ _the_ _weekend_ _?_ _You_ _know_ _who_ _is_ _becoming_ _to_ _much_ _to_ _deal_ _with_

She assumed who that  _who_ was all too well. She knew from experience the terror  _he_ was. And she hated how her younger half siblings had to deal with him.

Before she could text a reply, a hand was waved in front of her face. She looked up to see a mildly amused Kouha and a slightly concerned Kougyoku.

"Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" Kouha gave a sly smile, as he grabbed onto to her arm and rested his chin on her shoulder. A bright blush brushed across her cheeks, as she blinked at the pink haired-teen who clung tightly to her. She wanted to push him off of her, as she found it strange that he was so touchy with her since they've barely met less than an hour ago.

"N-No! I-I-I don't have a boyfriend! I was just texting my-" She was cut off by Kouha letting out a loud laugh as he swung his arm around her shoulders, and led them out the crowded cafe.

"Ah, you're so adorable, [Name]! You get flustered so easily, just like Kougs whenever she's around Alibaba!" Cue an equally flustered Kougyoku screeching at her brother that she and this Alibaba guy were  _'just_  friends,  _nothing_  more' as they made their way to the car.

"Speaking of blondie, he just texted me. He said the Sindria restaurant isn't so crowded and that he and Haku are saving us a seat. So let's go!"

[Name] had been to Sindria before, as the owner was Sinbad, who happened to be a good ' _friend_ ' of her sister. She didn't really know what to call them, they had a very...strange relationship.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with light chat, as music played lowly in the background. Kouha asked her what classes she had after lunch, and she checked her schedule to tell him that she had math and dance after. To which Kouha perked up, as he was in dance as well.

"Yeah, I need the extra credits for electives, so I figured why not? I might enjoy it." Kouha said as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "It's nice to have someone there with me! Kougyoku wanted to be fake and join cheerleading, so she didn't sign up with me."

"I was not being fake, you know I can't dance for crap!" Kougyoku argued back as Kouha shut off the car.

"Which is exactly what classes are for, duuuur!"

[Name] sighed as the twins got into another dispute, (was this the fourth one so far?) as they made their way inside Sindria.

Sindria was a large and spacious restaurant, and the aroma of cooking food built up her appetite. Luckily, there wasn't an abundance of people there, so there wasn't a wait.

A young male teen with blond hair waved over at them from a booth, and they walked over to the table. There at the booth sat the blond, another young male with dark hair and icy blue eyes along with a beauty mark on his face, and a young female with red hair.

"Hey guys!" He smiles at them, and a slight flush of pink comes across his cheeks as he looks at Kougyoku who smiles and blushes back. His amber eyes then land on [Name] who gave him a shy smile.

"Hey," he said pointing at her as realization filled his eyes. "I've seen you before. You're Karimah's sister, aren't you?" [Name]'s stance faltered, as the urge to sigh grew within her. Just how many people did she know? This was the fifth person today.

Alibaba seemed to sense the slight annoyance and spoke up, "I've seen her around a lot with Sinbad, because he harasses her to come to the restaurant a lot. And I noticed you look a lot like her. Almost twins!" He smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

[Name] gave a soft smile, as she answered, "Yeah, I am. We do look a lot alike, so I get that quite often." He blushed slightly, (he was too cute!)

"My name's Alibaba," He pointed to the other the dark haired one who smiled, "That's Hakuryuu," then the red head. "And that's Morgiana."

[Name] gave a shy wave to the two, and was suddenly surprised when Kouha grabbed her wrist and yanked her down to the spot next to him. "Enough babbling! I'm hungry and we only have 30 minutes of lunch time left! I hope these people don't take to long..." Kouha whined as a young ginger-haired teen came to the table placing drinks to each individual.

[Name] recognized the young man instantly, Spartos, they had been in the same choir class before he graduated. He was also one of the employees at Sindria, as well as the younger brother of Mystras, another friend of her sister. He met her eyes and offered her a smile as he took orders. As Spartos went to take in the orders, Hakuryuu made conversation.

"So, [Name] how has your first day been so far?" He asked.

"It was fine. Although my math teacher has it out for me, hehe, I don't think he's going to make it easy on me."

"Who'd you get?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Mr. Tamadachi."

"Ugh! I hate that guy, he's a total douchebag." Kouha said, placing his cheek on his palm as his sipped his sprite. "He's an example of what happens to you when you don't get laid."

"Kouha!"

"What? We all know it's the truth." The food was finally brought over to them as everyone dug in, He bit into a fry as he continued. "Like when last year, he wrote me up for coming to class only a  _couple_  of minutes late." He took a drink of his soda. "And when he sent Judal to the office because he 'smelled suspicious."

"You were getting blown in the bathroom." Alibaba deadpanned, Kouha smirked shamelessly as both Kougyoku and [Name] flushed at the use of such vulgar imagery, not very comfortable to hearing such things. "And knowing Judal's rouge self, he was most likely doing ' _you know what'_..."

She saw as they all nodded and shrugged it off as if ' _you know what'_  wasn't such a big of a deal. Though she couldn't help but be curious as to what he meant by that.

They finished the food, although [Name] didn't really eat much, as she stared off into space. Her curious thoughts focused on the name  _Judal_. Why wouldn't the thought leave her alone?

"[Name]!" A hand slammed on the table as her attention and she bolted up in surprise, blinking at Kouha as he stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is up with you girl? I've been calling your name for the past minute but you've just been staring blankly at nothing!" Kouha huffed in annoyance as he stood from the table. [Name] looked away from his gaze, feeling five pairs of eyes on her.

She nervously twiddled her fingers nervously. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Kouha...I was just-"

"Whatever it is, it can wait. We've got like 8 minutes before the bell rings, and as much as I don't give a fuck about what the teachers do, I promised Kouen-nii I'd try to be more responsible this year." Kouha said.

"Emphasis on  _try._ " Kougyoku mumbled.

"Shutup. Anyways, I'm sure Karimah wouldn't want you to be late either, so we gotta roll." He said as he took the car keys and exited the booth.

"Okay..." She gathered her things and followed after them, after leaving a tip on the table. They made their way towards the exit and suddenly, a hand softly tapped her shoulder. She stopped as she turned and stared into crystal blue eyes.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of lost over there..." Hakuryuu's concerned tone made her feel quite warm inside, and a light shade of pink lit up her cheeks. She wasn't used to being close to such a handsome boy, (if you counted the majority of her sister's friends, a lot of which were male and older than her that is) let alone talk to one.

"O-oh yes! I-I'm fine...sorry I just get distracted at the thoughts in my head sometimes...and I just lose my grip with reality..." She smiled shyly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine." He smiled as they exited the restaurant. "Though I must apologize for my cousin Kouha...he can be a bit...risque." He gave a soft chuckle.

"I can't say I've never heard anything like that before." she smiled as they went to the parking lot. "Some of my sister's friends...one in particular, can be quite perverse."

"You mean Sinbad?" Hakuryuu asked. [Name] nodded, flinching at some of the memories she had that the violet haired male was apart of. She'd never forget that one particular morning where she had the misfortune of seeing...something. Something of which she would never be able to get out of her mind.

"I understand...from what Alibaba told me, living with Sinbad is quite 'the adventure', as he put it." Kouha unlocked the car and started the engine, and Hakuryuu was kind enough to open the door for her, which caused her to blush.

"Alibaba's probably waiting for me. I hope to have you in some classes." He smiled as he shut the door, and made his way to wherever Alibaba was. She stared off after him, a light blush on his face.

But she didn't hear Kouha mumble something under his breath, or see Kougyoku hit him on the shoulder.

The drive to the school was a fearsome one. [Name] found herself gripping the seat as Kouha sped quickly down the street, Kougyoku's screeches and yelling at him to slow down before they ended up being pulled over  _again_ , filling the air.

"HAHA, FUCK THE POLICE!" Kouha yelled as he stuck his middle finger out the window.

Oh, what an interesting year this will be indeed.

 

...

....

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 years ago, hasn't aged well at all ;x I never got around to editing it (which I will eventually)  
> so forgive this cringefest, my horrible writing and awkward characterization plz ;3


End file.
